


Day 8. Игра в бутылочку

by what_the_hell_Neil



Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: Лисы играют в бутылочку, бессмысленно и беспощадно
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 8. Игра в бутылочку

**Author's Note:**

> AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (find it on twitter)  
> приквел к "Уровень доверия" https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AFTG_Adventskalender_2020/works/27915664

– Это самая тупая идея на свете, – заявляет Эндрю, усаживаясь на диван с ногами, и потягивает пиво, наблюдая, как лисы рассаживаются на полу в круг.

– И даже не моя, – Нил садится рядом с бокалом виски, – в кои-то веки.

– Я бы очень сильно удивился, если бы она была твоей, – Миньярд протягивает Ники пустую бутылку. – Можешь воспользоваться.

– Я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы ты тоже участвовал, – Ники тянет его к себе с широкой ухмылкой. – Ты будешь крутить, Миньярд.

Эндрю хищно ухмыляется и соскальзывает на пол, раскручивая бутылку. Нил устраивается на диване удобнее и наливает себе ещё, наблюдая. 

– Итак, у нас тут самый скучный вариант, – объявляет Миньярд, – Мэтт и Дэн. 

– Ничего из того, что мы бы не видели, – комментирует Нил и сладко улыбается Ники, приканчивая второй бокал. – Что такое, Хэммик?

– Он чертовски, чертовски расстроен, что ты не играешь, – хмыкает Эндрю, снова раскручивая бутылку. Нил лишь фыркает, отставляя бокал и беря бутылку, и с усмешкой наблюдает за поцелуем Аарона и Кейтлин. – Ты им половину веселья так обломаешь, – Эндрю немного сдвигается, недвусмысленно предлагая сесть рядом с ним. – Так-так, Рене и Элисон.

Нил сползает на пол, усаживается между Кевином и Эндрю и делает большой глоток виски, прикладываясь к горлышку. Он уже довольно пьян, глаза ярко блестят, и его искусанные губы то и дело изгибаются в улыбке. 

– Элисон, снимите уже номер, – ворчит Эндрю, ему начинает нравиться эта игра, особенно пока его никто не целует. – Ого, а вот это уже интереснее. Аарон, Кевин, мы ждём. 

Он берёт у Джостена бутылку и делает глоток, с лёгким прищуром наблюдая за происходящим. Нил отбирает свой алкоголь обратно и ухмыляется, ему чертовски любопытно, чем это закончится. Кейтлин обнимает Аарона за плечи и горячо нашёптывает ему на ухо, поглаживая по руке. Ей явно весело. Аарон закатывает глаза и наклоняется вперёд. 

– Ладно, Дэй, можешь чмокнуть меня в щёку. 

– Спасибо за разрешение, – фыркает Кевин и, подцепив его подбородок, крепко целует в губы. Эндрю ухмыляется и обвивает рукой плечи Нила, а Элисон с недовольным лицом передаёт Кейтлин двадцатку. 

– Кевин, отпусти Аарона, его сейчас инфаркт стукнет, – смеётся кто-то из девушек, и Дэй с ухмылкой садится на место, прижавшись горячим бедром к бедру Нила.

Тот упирается локтем в бедро Кевина, подпирая голову, и продолжает методично напиваться, наблюдая за тем, как веселятся и целуются его сокомандники. 

– А вы заметили, что с парнями Дэй целуется, мммм, более увлечённо? – с восторгом говорит Элисон после очередного поцелуя с Рене. – Джостен, умоляю, поиграй с нами хоть десять минут. 

– Давай, Нил, не оставайся в стороне от всеобщего веселья, – подначивает Эндрю. Ему и самому неожиданно весело, и он едва ли не в первый раз вот так проводит время с командой.

Нил безбожно пьян, и, возможно, ему не стоит принимать такое приглашение, но он отставляет почти пустую бутылку и садится ровно. Эндрю хмыкает, раскручивая её, и та показывает на Ники и Нила, но тут же слегка подталкивает в горлышко, сдвигая в сторону Мэтта. Едва Хэммик успевает возмутиться, Бойд сгребает его в охапку и целует в макушку под общий хохот. Дэй уходит за добавкой, и лисы бурно приветствуют его появление с несколькими бутылками в руках. Эффектности этому придаёт его эпичное падение на колени к Ники. Впрочем, тот остаётся доволен.

Веселье продолжается, и всё идёт нормально, пока бутылка не указывает на Нила и Кевина.

– Соситесь, – ухмыляется вхлам пьяная Элисон, – бутылочка выбрала вас!

– Чего? – возмущается Нил, поворачивается к Эндрю, но тот лишь разводит руками – "таковы правила". 

Нил нехотя наклоняется к Кевину, и тот обхватывает его ладонью за затылок, притягивает ближе и впивается в его рот, жадно и мокро целуя. Нил задушенно булькает, жмурясь и не слишком активно отвечая, но и не сопротивляется. Кевин коротко выдыхает в его рот, погладив большим пальцем шею, и лижет губы, увлекаясь. Где-то рядом восхищённо присвистывает Ники, Элисон стонет от восторга, а Эндрю хмурится, отпивая ещё виски и не совсем понимая, как реагировать.

– Кев, притормози, – Нил упирается ладонью в его грудь, сглатывая и уворачиваясь от нового поцелуя. – Дэй.

– Дэй, хватит с тебя, – Эндрю встаёт и поднимает Нила за толстовку, – "нет" значит "нет". – Джостен опирается о его плечо, тяжело дыша, и вздрагивает, когда ладонь Кевина ложится на его бедро в попытке удержать. – Так, оба со мной. 

Лисы на мгновение замирают. Все прекрасно знают, что случается, когда кто-то посягает на собственность Эндрю Миньярда. Нил послушно идёт за ним и виновато улыбается. Кевин с ухмылкой встаёт следом. 

– Двадцать баксов, что Эндрю сейчас убьёт Кевина, – говорит Ники, отпивая пива. 

– Пятьдесят, что они сейчас будут трахаться втроём, – Элисон вскидывает руку с зажатой между пальцами купюрой. 

Последнее, что слышит Нил перед тем, как они выходят в коридор, это полный отвращения голос Аарона:

– Господи, меня тошнит. 

В комнате Эндрю дожидается, пока Кевин усядется в одно из кресел, сгружает пьяно сопящего Нила в соседнее и оглядывает обоих. 

– Дэй, что за хрень?

– А что? – пожимает плечами тот. – Это всего лишь игра в бутылочку, Миньярд, расслабься.

– Мне показалось, ты хочешь продолжить, – говорит Эндрю, прищурившись. Он всё ещё не уверен, что думать о случившемся. 

– О, будто ты позволишь, – Кевин закатывает глаза, в его руке как по волшебству появляется водка. 

Эндрю шагает к Нилу, целует его мокро и грязно, толкается языком в рот и кусает, а потом громко, чтобы Кевин точно услышал, спрашивает:

– Ну, и кто из нас лучше целуется?

– Мы целовались с ним один раз, – ворчит Кевин и делает большой глоток, наблюдая. – А вы друг от друга не отлипаете, так что сравнение не-ре-пре-зен-та-тив-но-е. 

– Нил, будь хорошим мальчиком, – Эндрю разворачивается и, в два шага подойдя к Кевину, ухватывает того за воротник и жёстко целует, а потом, укусив за нижнюю губу, выпрямляется и хмыкает. – И что вот с вами делать? Джостен, иди сюда. 

Нил умеет быть послушным, он, пошатнувшись, подходит к ним, повисает на Эндрю и шумно вздыхает, когда Кевин оглаживает ладонями его бёдра. Миньярд обнимает Нила за талию, придерживая, а вторую руку запускает в волосы Кевина, больно тянет, заставляя его запрокинуть голову, и негромко, серьёзно спрашивает:

– Чего ты хочешь, Дэй? 

– Попробовать, – спустя долгое мгновение отвечает Кевин, облизнувшись.

– Конкретнее.

– Я хочу его, – Кевин подцепляет ремень Нила, но тут же отпускает. – И тебя. Всё сразу. 

Эндрю раздумывает, оценивая ситуацию и перспективы, плюсы, минусы и риски, а потом широко ухмыляется. 

– Если Джостен скажет тебе "да", я тоже буду не против. Нил, да или нет? 

– С тобой всегда да, – на автомате отвечает Нил, вылизывая его шею.

– Ты слышал, Дэй.

Кевину не нужно говорить дважды, он поднимается, сгребает их обоих в охапку и хрипло требует:

– Поцелуй его. 

– А ты любитель посмотреть? – фыркает Эндрю, но с удовольствием выполняет просьбу. В животе щекочется возбуждение, и непонятно, что винить в происходящем – алкоголь, игру в бутылочку или преступную соблазнительность Джостена. Возможно, всё сразу. 

– Поучаствовать я тоже намерен, – Кевин оттягивает воротник ниловой футболки и впивается в его шею.

Миньярд шумно выдыхает, наблюдая, и скользит ладонью под футболку Кевина, оглаживая бок и чуть сжимая. Нил откидывает голову на плечо Эндрю, тяжело дышит и подставляется под жадные поцелуи Кевина. Миньярд отступает, снимая лишнюю одежду, и Дэй, воспользовавшись шансом, обнимает Нила, притягивая к себе ближе и напористо жадно целуя. Это выглядит… странно и горячо. Джостен вцепляется в футболку Кевина, отвечает на его поцелуй и вздрагивает. 

Эндрю прижимается к нему сзади, покрывает поцелуями плечи и шею, и коротко, хрипло стонет, когда Нил прогибается в пояснице, вжимаясь в него задницей. 

– Всё хорошо, Джостен? – выдыхает Эндрю ему на ухо, устроив одну ладонь на бедре и сжав, а второй скользнув Кевину на грудь. 

– Я в порядке, – отзывается Нил, захлебнувшись стоном, и Эндрю давится смешком от его ответа. 

Он ведёт языком по шее Нила, кусает, а потом притягивает Кевина к себе и целует, привстав на носочки. Дэй шумно выдыхает, жадно, голодно отвечая, и неуверенно накрывает ладонью пах Нила, поглаживая. Тот, хныкнув, толкается навстречу его прикосновению и коротко стонет, заводя руку назад и сжимая бедро Эндрю.

– Высокий ты дохуя, Дэй, неудобно, – выдыхает Эндрю, вынырнув из поцелуя, и трётся о Нила, окончательно заводясь. – Идём, – он кивает в сторону спальни и тащит не сопротивляющегося Джостена за собой. 

Кровать слишком узкая для них троих, зато так гораздо удобнее. Эндрю припадает к шее Нила, вылизывая и оставляя засосы, а Кевин, не теряя времени даром, стягивает с него джинсы. Раздевать Джостена – отдельный вид удовольствия, и Миньярд с коротким стоном снимает с него футболку, делая мысленную пометку утром её выбросить и купить пару нормальных. Тусклого света фонарей с улицы недостаточно для деталей, но хватает, чтобы оценить общее впечатление, и Кевин замирает, жадно разглядывая Нила.

– Блять, – наконец шумно выдыхает он и скользит ладонью в бельё Джостена, уверенно обхватывая ладонью его член и сильно лаская. 

– Н-не смотри на меня так. 

– Ты красивый, – серьёзно, восхищённо отзывается Кевин, двинув рукой сильнее, – уверен, Эндрю не говорил тебе этого вслух.

Нил стонет, выгнувшись навстречу и откинув голову на плечо Эндрю, и крупно вздрагивает, не зная, куда деть руки. Миньярд обхватывает его запястье, гладит горячую кожу по краю повязки, и тянет, заставляя положить руку на грудь Кевина. Джостен хнычет от возбуждения, зажатый между ними, скользит ладонями под футболку Дэя, поглаживая, сжимая и царапая. Кевин голодно стонет, остро реагируя на ласку и вздрагивая всем телом, и выпутывается из одежды, оставаясь в одном белье. 

Эндрю тихо усмехается и ведёт языком по спине Нила, лаская, вжимается в него и потирается стояком о ягодицы. Странно, сладко и остро, Кевин словно чёртов катализатор. 

– Поцелуй меня, – хрипло требует Нил, обращаясь непонятно к кому, и касается Кевина сквозь бельё, одновременно ведя бёдрами и потираясь о Эндрю.

Кевин реагирует первым, обхватывает его затылок и впивается в рот, нетерпеливо толкаясь навстречу. Эндрю стягивает с Нила бельё – в самом деле, какой в нём сейчас смысл? – и тянет Кевина за руку. Они ласкают Нила вместе, Миньярд задаёт нужный темп и странно наслаждается происходящим. От податливого, бесстыдного Джостена срывает последние предохранители. 

– Не могу больше, – стонет Нил в рот Кевина и скользит ладонью в его бельё, касаясь наголо. – Блять. 

– Не можешь что? – хрипло уточняет тот, утыкаясь в плечо Нила, вздрагивая всем телом и всхлипывая от удовольствия. – Чёрт, Нил. 

Джостен стонет, хрипло, бесстыдно, слишком громко, совсем себя не контролируя, ведёт бёдрами, потираясь о Эндрю, и рваными лихорадочными движениями ласкает Кевина. Миньярд шумно выдыхает, ему каждый раз сносит крышу от того, какой Нил жадный и открытый в постели. Он кое-как одной рукой стягивает бельё и вжимается в Нила плотнее, скользя членом между его ягодиц. Горячая, уверенная ладонь Кевина ложится на его бедро, притягивает ближе, вжимает в Нила плотнее. В какой-то момент Эндрю перестаёт понимать, где чьи руки, кто кого целует, чьи стоны, и просто растворяется в них двоих. 

Нил зарывается пальцами в волосы Кевина и целует его, мокро, жадно, толкаясь языком и кусая. Кевин стонет в его рот, дрожит от возбуждения и разворачивает бёдра, едва заметно, неосознанно, но Эндрю угадывает его желание, обхватывает ладонью оба члена, плотно сжимает пальцы, лаская быстро и резко, и отчаянно трётся о Нила. Ему нравится наблюдать за их поцелуем – ладонь Нила на щеке Кевина, большой палец поглаживает татуировку, ресницы Дэя подрагивают, он скользит руками по плечам и груди Джостена, очерчивая кончиками пальцев шрамы.

– Мои, – выдыхает Эндрю, впиваясь зубами в плечо Нила и толкаясь бёдрами. – Вы мои. 

Нил и Кевин отзываются сбивчивыми стонами, разрывают поцелуй и тяжело дышат, потираясь друг о друга и толкаясь в ладонь Миньярда. 

– Я сейчас ёбнусь, – стонет Нил, вздрагивает всем телом и запрокидывает голову. 

Эндрю тянется через него, лижет губы Дэя и сжимает пальцы плотнее. 

– Давайте. Будьте хорошими мальчиками. 

Это всегда срабатывает с Нилом, и, как выясняется, отлично подходит для изголодавшегося по ласке Кевина. Они кончают почти одновременно, и Эндрю глушит стоны Джостена поцелуем.

Когда они наконец приходят в себя, Кевин хрипло изрекает:

– Пиздец нахуй. 

– Я хочу курить, – отзывается Эндрю и протягивает руку, задумчиво касаясь засосов на шее Кевина. – Кев, признайся.

– В чём? – Кевин берёт с тумбочки бутылку с водой, выпивает почти половину и снова падает на подушку. У него сытое, довольное и совершенно обалдевшее лицо. 

– Тебе Нил больше нравится, – Эндрю закуривает, выдыхает горьковатый дым и добавляет. – И у тебя недотрах.

– Ой, да иди ты нахуй , – отмахивается Кевин, – я в последнее время только клюшку трогал. 

Нил негромко вздыхает, он уже почти спит, уткнувшись в плечо Дэя, и надо бы его разбудить и отправить в душ, но Эндрю никак не решается. 

– Останешься с нами? – негромко спрашивает он у Кевина, затушив сигарету. 

– Это разовая акция?

Дэй спрашивает слишком серьёзно, слишком отчаянно, и слишком ждёт ответа. 

– Пока не знаю, – честно отвечает Эндрю. – Давай обсудим это утром.

Кевин Дэй умеет довольствоваться малым, так что он с самодовольной ухмылкой устраивается удобнее и по-хозяйски обнимает Джостена. Тот бормочет что-то во сне и разворачивается на спину. На его шее полыхают засосы, а укус утром наверняка станет глубокого фиолетового цвета. Эндрю на мгновение чувствует лёгкую панику, но привычно отмахивается от неё, и ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится – вот так. 

– Мои, – снова негромко повторяет он, и в груди разливается тепло. Он уже знает, что предложит им утром.


End file.
